The invention relates to a mask, more particularly, a mask which can be used conveniently.
Conventionally, when a mask is not used, an upper side of the mask is piled or placed over a lower side thereof to form a sheet shape, but when the mask is used, a connection part of the upper side and lower side of the mask is separated from the opposite unconnection part (Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 63-84253).
When the mask as described above is used, a tip of the mask protrudes to make an user""s field of vision narrower, in particular, to disturb a manual operation with the mask.
The present invention has been made to provide a mask to overcome the problem as described above. Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
In order to achieve the object as described, the mask in a first aspect is formed of an upper part having an upper edge, a lower edge, a left edge, and a right edge; a lower part having an upper edge, a lower edge, a left edge, and a right edge in the form generally the same as that of the upper part; and a connection part for connecting the lower edge of the upper part and the upper edge of the lower part. The upper part is disposed to oppose the lower part.
The connection part is bent relative to the lower edge of the upper part and the upper edge of the lower part, so that the connection part does not protrude to the outside over the lower edge of the upper part and the upper edge of the lower part. A folding part or portion is provided at the connection part to be located inward relative to the lower edge of the upper part and the upper edge of the lower part.
The upper edge of the upper part and the lower edge of the lower part, and the lower edge of the upper part and the upper edge of the lower part are not respectively joined. The left edge of the upper part and the left edge of the lower part, and the right edge of the upper part and the right edge of the lower part are respectively joined.
Moreover, in the mask of the second aspect according to the first aspect, the upper edge of the upper part is generally parallel to the lower edge of the upper part, while the left edge of the upper part and the right edge of the upper part incline and taper toward the lower edge of the upper part to form a general trapezoid with the four edges. The upper edge of the lower part is generally parallel to the lower edge of the lower part, while the left edge of the lower part and the right edge of the lower part incline and taper toward the upper edge of the lower part to form a general trapezoid with the four edges. Also, the folding part is generally parallel to the lower edge of the upper part and the upper edge of the lower part.
Further, in the mask of the third aspect according to the first aspect, the connection part is provided with an elastic member in a longitudinal form parallel to the lower edge of the upper part and the upper edge of the lower part, respectively.
In addition, in the mask in the fourth aspect according to the first aspect, the lower edge of the lower part protrudes over the upper edge of the upper part.
In the mask in the fifth aspect according to the first aspect, the lower edge of the lower part protrudes over the upper edge of the upper part, and a reinforcing member in an elongated form is provided along the protrusion. Also, first and second strings are attached to the mask. The first string has one end joined between the left edge of the upper part and the left edge of the lower part, and the other end joined between the right edge of the upper part and the right edge of the lower part. The second string has one end joined between the left edge of the protrusion and the reinforcing member, and the other end joined between the right edge of the protrusion and the reinforcing member.